The Second Robian's Tale
by ReneeLouvier
Summary: A Robian is found...she is someone...who has a colorful past. With one of the major Freedom Fighters. Read to find out.


I am a survivor of Robotnik's.....robotnik's.....

BZZT

his reign.

I wish it wouldn't be like this today...I am one of the last "Robians." Everyone thought that Jules was the last "Robian"....but he wasn't.

I was left over....having been re-robotisized from the last time. And languishing in a camp of Robotnik's wasn't very good either. I have been there all the time.....while my....my.....

....family....had spared better days....without his tyranny, and his threats.

How do I type on this, without my limbs? I am typing from my memory....my microfiliament memory.

I am not your normal "Robian"...I was sysntized into a computer program....

I am C.R. Alpha One...Robotnik's head of computer programming.....THE head of computer programming. Only my head and torso remains, encased in some....vicous meteorical goo, that fills my lungs. I do not know how I breathe...I only know that I AM.

They are coming....**they are coming....._someone alert the Doctor, they are coming.....THEY ARE COMING, AND I CANNOT MOVE OR SHOUT TO TRY AND STOP THEM!!!!_**

I am helpless....like I was...years ago...when the good Doctor took over this mud-patch.....I....I didn't save my children....I didn't save............

BZZTBLIP

_**...Bunnie...**_

_**...My daughter...I didn't save her...**_

_I didn't save her....I didn't save anyone.....I only saved myself. Her friends...the Freedom Fighters....they are waging their last battle with the Good Doctor......and he is losing....I cannot bear to watch....._

A few weeks have passed, I believe.....or...was it years??

Why am I like this? I am blinded....and weak...my oil is running low.....I...I cannot hear good enough......my body is weakening.

No one has saved me...I guess that is all for the best...perhaps...I should shut down....now.....would be nice.....

BLIP

"So, you say you found this....piece of junk during your runs, Sonic?"

The princess was tapping her foot, examineing the 'piece of junk' that Sonic had found....she wondered why it looked so...odd....

"Yeah, I did Sally. I heard something like...making some odd noise, so I went to check it out, and I found this at the bottom of the empty junk heap pile. I don't know what it was, or is. So I brought it back, for Rotor, and Uncle Chuck to check it out."

She smiled, and helped Sonic haul the junk onto a trolley, where Sonic took it too Rotor, to look over. A week later, Rotor came back with some horrible news....that 'piece of junk' that Sonic had brought in.....it was the remains of Crystal Rabbot. Bunnie's mother. And she was barely alive...but her memories were intact.

They contacted Bunnie, who was now living with Antoine; and married, with a child on the way.

_Hey no one knows this yet!_

She came as quickly as possible, and she waited to see her mother, her mother's head was salvaged, from all the wreakage, and it was attached to a body so she could be properly taken care of.

"I do hope my mother is all right, Sugah-Twan! I...I can't believe that I've actually found her! And all this time...I thought she was dead!"

Antoine hugged Bunnie, and Rotor came outside and motioned for them to come in with him.

"Now, be careful, don't ask her too many questions at once...she** will **get tired very easily....she is also very sick, Bunnie. So, don't get too many fanciful ideas in your head, got it?"

She nodded sharply, and smiled, exburantely; she was finally getting to meet her mother, for real. She was so happy. They walked in the room, softly, along with nearly all the Freedom Fighters, and the past King and Queen. They gathered around the bed, while Rotor initated her brain into action....

Ugh....where was I? ....My head is throbbing, so hard....am I dead? I...I can see? .....I can't move anything...but...why? I might as well, see if I can speak....

"....hey....what....am I...doing here?"

A tall, pregnant rabbit, moved into my view, which was rapidly getting clearer and sharper.....she moved up towards me, and she gave me a kiss on the forehead, and she hugged me lightly. I smiled...wondering who she was....

"Are...you....my guardian angel?"

She smiled, and said something...but I couldn't understand it, unfortunately, it sounded garbled; as if I heard it through the water.. The tall hedgehog he sat beside me, and he spoke something too me, and I understood it perfectly.

"She isn't your guardian angel, Crystal. She's your daughter."

The pregnant rabbit stared at the tall hedgehog. Her expression went from one of happiness, to one of glum depression. I looked at the rabbit, she said something else to the tall hedgehog, he repeated it for me to hear.

"She also says that she cannot believe that you don't speak english, Crystal. And the rest of us are suprised as well. Why do you speak like this? Was it a fail-safe that the Doctor installed in you?"

I shook my head, not wanting to speak anymore now...Bunnie leaned down and gently kissed my forehead again, tears forming in her eyes. Her husband's father; Pierre De'Coolette, he came over and took my wireframe hand, and he kissed it lightly. Then he bowed at the waist, snapping upwards quickly. He spoke in flawless Japanese to me, I understood him wholly. His son's eyes drew wide, at hearing his father talk so effectiffly in a foreign language other than French, or English....

"I am so happy to be seeing you again, Crystal. I had wondered what happened that day, when we went to infilrate Robotnik's headquarters...now I know, and I wish the others hadn't been so....been so....."

He stuttered and stammered, looking for the right word to use, but he was worried how I'd take it, after all these years.

"Scared, Pierre? They were terrifed of him, I know it. That is why they didn't come after me. I considered it, and in my personal time, I had thought to forgive you all...and I have."

That is how Sonic heard it, through the alien translator implanted in his ear...but everyone else, heard pure and unhindered Japanese. He listened intently to us, and Sally used Nicole as a hand-held translator, while Rotor, Charles, Bunnie, and Antoine were out of the loop, for the moment, until Sonic or Pierre translated for them.

"...I miss Bunnie, so much. I _missed _her, all these years, I never forgot her, or any of the other children. I love all of them. So very much. I wish.....I wish I had been able to make it to Knothole, those years before....but...I didn't....."

I looked down, underneath the covers, to my mostly wireframe body, only my upper chest and head was left.....it only really served as a backdrop for the cover, to imitate my body's shape as it was, years before. I can move it, but I most likely cannot move about the room, I doubt it is _that_ strong.

"Why? ....Does anyone know what happened? Why Julian went...mad? I never saw it coming....I would like some answers....before....I go....."

I laid my head back on the pillow, tired, from talking; awaiting either Sonic or Pierre to explain to me what had happened, perhaps, I can rest then. And stop talking my head off like this....it is **so** tiring to do this...... Bunnie's expression got really tense, and she scooped her hand underneath my head, and cradled it, softly. Tears were running down her face, and she nearly barked something out at the doctor.....I didn't know why she got so angry.....then I saw.....

My monitor....was slowing down.....my heart....what was left of my upper chest, it contained my poor, organic heart.......and it was slowing down.....

I was dying.....as she spoke....my vision was slipping, I felt a small prick in the back of my head....something.....a chip......came undone.....

"Bunnie?"

She leaned down, she had heard what I said. She hugged me gently, and looked at me, awaiting more words.....

"Yes, Momma?"

"I...I love you, darling......I wish....that I hadn't left you....alone like that....."

My vision was growing darker by the minute now, my heart was about to stop....I was breathing more and more shallow now....

"Will you.....forgive me?"

She started to sob now, and she hugged me tight, I could barely see her now; but I felt the hot tears fall on my cheek...

"Yes! I forgive you, Momma! I forgive you!!"

She broke down, more tears fell on my cheek, she nuzzled my cheek, and kissed it.

"...it's so warm.....I love you....Bunnie....."

The heart monitor went crazy then. Ms. Crystal Rabbot died, a second later, of a "broken heart" as Tails had put it, when he heard about it.....she did and she didn't die of a broken heart......

Why do I say that? Because she did die from a massive heart attack.....which could consitute a "Broken Heart".

But, she had made peace with her friends, and more importantly, her daughter. How could one have a "Broken Heart", after that? Hmm? And who am I, you might ask?

I am Pierre De'Coolette. Crystal's....ulp....lover. My wife knew, and so did Crystal's husband. We constantly swapped wifes and husbands....and, we didn't mind at all. But our children never knew, nor did they even totally remember us, either...so. It is a secret, for ever. As...Ms. Crystal took it too her grave, as did her own husband, and my wife.

Please, this conversation didn't happen. _Merci Beauku._

_Au Reviour._

_--BunnieRabbot--_


End file.
